In the prior art, a connector provided with a deflectable arm which engages with a splicer positioned in the connector is well known as disclosed in Japanese Patent (Y2) 59-17,093. The arm has a projection at a free end for engaging with the splicer. The arm is elastic and deflectable into a space disposed at one side opposite the projection. Therefore, the splicer is introduced in the connector while the projection of the arm is pressed into the space by the splicer. The splicer is finally positioned in the connector and fixed by engaging the projection elastically returned to the first position with a notch formed in the splicer.
A connector disclosed in Japanese Patent (U) 61-7,875 has a spacer block disposed in the space for preventing the arm from deflecting involuntarily into the space.
It is necessary, however, to withdraw the splicer once engaged with the projection for some reasons, such as failure in electrical conductivity and introduction of an unappropriated splicer. In that case, the projection is pressed by an implement into the space for disengagement from the splicer.
However, pressing of the projection by the implement is not easy, because the projection is tiny and difficult to see in the connector. Sometimes, the projection is broken when engaged and pressed by the implement. In addition, if the connector has the spacer block, the spacer block must be removed from the connector first before the use of the implement and then inserted again in the space after an appropriate splicer is introduced in the connector.